


The Original Twin

by Sweiaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweiaz/pseuds/Sweiaz
Summary: " Un soldat, c'est tout ce que j'avais été... Pour moi à cette époque, ma mort ne signifiait rien. J'étais vivant uniquement, car Draco était à mes côtés... On m'a souvent dit ou appeler Monstre. Ma seule pensée était qu'il n'avait pas encore vu à qu'elle point je pouvais devenir un monstre pour protéger ma famille et mes amis."





	The Original Twin

Chapitre 1

Pov Harry

Je regardais la fumée de ma cigarette sortir de ma bouche, se retrouver bloquée au grenier, comme moi elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 17 ans, je vivais toujours chez mon oncle, Dursley. Vivre ici était un véritable enfer. Ma vie ici se résumer à cuisiner des plats que je ne goutte pas, faire le ménage, jardiner, en gros, je suis l'esclave de cette famille.

Cette famille prenait un malin plaisir à me blesser et à m'humilier, depuis mes 10 ans je subi les coups de mon oncle. D'un autre côté, ma vie à Poudlard fini toujours par une tentative de mort, chaque année. Alors dans les deux cas je suis coincé, ajoutons à cela le fait, que malgrès la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort et la mort de celui-ci, ses serviteurs tentent toujours de me tuer.

Que mes parents, ne sont pas mes parents, que j'ai été adopter avec Drago Malfoy, oui nous sommes jumeaux, ironique, n'est-ce-pas ? Deux ennemis qui sont à présent frères et meilleurs amis, juste cela, alors ouais ma vie était de la merde. C'est pour me rappeler que je ne sert à rien, que je me mutile depuis mes 14 ans. Oui je sais, rien de tout cela n'est joyeux. Ma cigarette terminée, elle se dissipa comme par magie. Je m'endormis sous l'effet de mes poignets ouverts qui saignés.

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, je devais retourner à Poudlard, arrivé à la gare de King's Cross, je me dirigais vers la voie 7½, la voie secrete qui mène au Poudlard Express. Arrivé par derriere cette voie, je vit Draco qui m'attendait de pied ferme, ensuite on entra et traversa le train en large afin de rejoindre nos places.  
Je fixais Draco depuis un bon moment déjà, ont avaient des points communs, aussi étrange que cela semble, nous étions semblables. La guerre était terminée, Drago et moi étions devenus amis, il était même devenu mon meilleur ami. Comme chaque année, nous nous dirigons vers le Poudlard Express, une nouvelle année à Pourdlard, une année sans Ron ou Hermione, ils ne seront plus à mes côtés. Pourquoi ? Ils m'ont abandonné, dès que la guerre était terminer, ils pensaient que sans moi, ils obtiendraient la gloire, maintenant ils n'arrêtent pas d'insister afin de revenir à mes côtés.

Draco: Tu peux arrêter de me fixer !!!

Harry: Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Draco: A quoi tu pensais ? Dit-il curieux.

Harry: A tout ses changements, toi et moi, meilleurs amis et frères.

Draco: Ouais, mais je ne regrète rien.

Harry: Moi non plus, ne t'inquiète pas.

Arrivé vers le wagon du préfet, car oui nous sommes dans le même wagon que le préfet. Cela a été décider le mois dernier, par le professeur Monagal, pardon la directrice Monagal. J'aurais aimer éviter cela, je suis déjà asser dans le centre d'attention des élèves comme sa, maintenant je suis dans l'attention et je doit faire le policier. Ironique pour quelqu'un qui aime désobeir..pff .....arrivé à l'interieur du wagon on s'installa chacun d'un côté.

Draco: Il parait qu'il y aura une famille de vampire à Poudlard, et que parmis cette famille, il y a des sorciers.

Harry: Qui te la dit ?

Draco: Emmy Snil, Serdaigle, presque toutes les informations qui sort de sa bouche s'averent vraies.

Harry: Ah bon ? Pff plus rien ne m'étonne à Poudlard.

Je sorti une cigarrette de mon pantalon sous le regard desaprobateur de Draco, il n'aimait pas ça mais ne disait rien, il ne se mêle pas de tout cela. Je le remercier, d'un coup il saisisa mon autre poignet, la main qui ne tenait pas la cigarette. Je cherchais à comprendre se qui l'interessait, et il vit, mes marques de mutilation. J'avais commencer cette merde à 14 ans, je me dégager de sa main et de son regard.

Draco: Rassure moi c'est fini !!

Harry: J'essaie de ne plus le faire, alors s'il te plait.

Draco: Je...Ok, Harry tu sais que tu peux venir me voir si ca va pas.

Harry: Je sais...Merci Draco.

On reprit une discution normal, jusqu'a l'arriver à Poudlard, arrivés à l'entrée de Pourdlard, on se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice pour les directives. Arriver au bureau, en entrant on vit une famille, la rumeur était donc vrai, ils se retournèrent vers nous.

McGonagall: Harry, Draco !!! Vous êtes en avance.

Harry: On peut repasser si vous voulez ?

McGonagall: Non vous tombez bien, Harry, Draco, voici la famille Mickelson, des vampires, je sais, en réalité, une ado de votre âge entrera à Pourdlard, elle est une sorcière.  
Draco: C'est bien joli tout sa, mais en quoi cela nous regarde ? Dit-il.

Le moment était mémorable, moi je rigole un peu, Draco et son tact.

Harry: Il a pas tord, en quoi ont intervient ?

McGonagall: Pff...Votre rôle est de veiller à sa sécuri..

Draco: Ni moi, ni Harry, ne feront cela...

On tourna tous la tête vers lui, eux ne comprenais pas, moi si...

Harry: Arrête.

Draco: Quoi arrête, on sort de guerre, on a pas besoin d'ennui, on veut juste se reposer, c'est possible ? Harry n'est pas encore rétabli, quel genre de directrice êtes vous ?

McGonagall: Est ce vrai Harry ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?Dit-elle inquiète.

Harry: Stop !!! Je vais bien.

Draco: Oui c'est ca .

Nous voila encore au centre de l'attention.

McGonagall: Bien, et faire d'elle votre amie pour que les élèves est l'impression qu'elle soit protégé ?

Draco: Pff.. Daccord.

Draco quitta la salle, me laissant en plan, tous les regards braquées sur moi.

McGonagall: Et vous Mr Potter ?

Harry: Une amie de plus ne me tuera pas.

Cette discution terminée, je parti voir Draco, il allait m'entendre, je l'avais retrouver dans la salle des prefets, ou nous dormons, assis dans le canapé.

Harry: C'était quoi ca !!!

Draco: Je ne pouvais pas laisser la directrice faire de toi un chaperon.

Harry: Je veux que personne ne sache, tu peux comprendre ça. Dis-je en pleurs.

Draco: Je suis désolé.

Harry: Personne ne doit savoir que je suis détruit, ne me fait plus un coup comme ca.

Draco s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, il me serra dans ses bras jusqu'a ce que je m'arrête de pleurer.

Draco: Je ne le ferai plus.

La journée passa vite, tellement vite que l'heure du dîner arriva, avec Draco on se diriga vers le refectoire. Arrivés la-bas, la fille de la famille nous invita à la rejoindre à la table spécialement installer pour eux.

Je regardais la jeune fille, vraiment belle, les hommes devaient tomber pour elle. Des cheveux roux, pas plus grande que moi ou Draco, elle dégager vraiment quelque chose de special.

Fille: Bonjour, on ne s'est pas bien présenté, moi c'est Hope Mikaelson, voici mes parents: Harley et Klaus, oncle Kol, Elijah, Tante Rebecca et Tante Freya.  
Il nous saluèrent ou du moins en quelque sorte ?

Harry: Moi c'est Harry et lui, Draco.

Draco ne lui fit même pas un regard, Hope lui jeta un regard surpris et mal à l'aise.

Harry: Ne t'inquiète pas, il est special.

Elle me souria gentiment, le repas se passa bien, même si personne ne parler. Je n'était as très à l'aise, il me semblait que Draco partageait mon sentiment, nous n'étions pas à notre place, ou peut être que si !!? A la fin du repas, Monagal nous indiqua qu'Hope et sa famille allait prendre la suite Serpendar et Draco allait dormir dans la suite Gryffondor. Tous, après cette longue journée partirent vers leurs appartements, nous fîment de même avec Draco.


End file.
